Tired
by GRACE5
Summary: D/L, kinda post 5.07, slight spoiler.


"Come on Linds." Danny said as he walked up behind her in layout. "We'll come back tomorrow, fresh eyes are always better."

"You're probably right." She said as she started to pack the evidence, giving him a small when he started to help.

"Probably?" he laughed, licking his lips.

"Yeah, probably." She said as she walked out of the office, leaving him there to smirk.

"Montana." He said as he took her jacket off the hook and held it out for her, so she could slip into it.

"Thanks." She said zipping it up and kissing his cheek.

"No problem." He said, slightly blushing, and throwing on his leather jacket.

"What are we gonna do for dinner?" she questioned as they stepped into the elevator.

"Hm. I don't care." Danny said smiling at her as she yawned. "Tired?"

"Yeah." Lindsay said.

"Been a long day." Danny said as they walked to the car.

'Yeah, that's it.' Lindsay thought as she hopped into the passenger seat. "It has."

"That was good." Danny said as he threw the empty take-out container in the trash.

"It was." Lindsay agreed as she took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

"Baby, we don't have to do anything. You can barely keep your eyes open." Danny said as she pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him capturing his lips.

"I know." She said as she sucked on the sensitive spot on his neck. "We haven't done anything in over a week."

"That's not true," Danny groaned as she pulled her shirt off her body.

"What did we do?" Lindsay questioned removing his shirt and undershirt and kissing his chest and abs.

"Hand job in the shower." Danny said flipping her over.

"Ha." She laughed. "You're lucky I was there, or you would've been screwed."

"Shut up." Danny said yanking her jeans off.

"Turn the light off." Lindsay told him, as she pointed to the switch by her door.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Cause I'm not getting up to turn it off, and you never get up to turn it off." She laughed as he stomped his way over to the switch.

"Happy?" he asked crawling back on top of her.

"Yes." She smiled into the kiss as she un did his belt buckle and snuck her hands into his pants and boxers and started stroking him to life.

"Hold up." Danny said as he got off the bed and took his jeans and boxers off, then removed her bra and panties. "Much better." He smiled as he kneeled at the edge of the bed and pulled her to him.

He smirked at her intake of breath and kissed up her shin, to her knee, to her thigh, before gently kissing her clit. He gently inserted a finger into her, testing her, before adding another and thrusting at a fast pace, while he sucked and licked her clit.

"Fuck Danny." She moaned as she pulled at his hair.

"Come for me baby." Danny said as he reached his other hand up to toy with her nipples, before returning his mouth back to her.

"Jesus." She moaned as her back arched off the bed as she came and Danny continued to tease her.

"Ya like that baby?" Danny questioned as he kissed up her stomach, then took a nipple into his mouth while pinching the other. He smirked as he pulled away and kissed her before she could get her breath back.

"Dan." She moaned as he pulled away and she flipped him on his back.

"Yeah, baby?" he laughed as she took a nipple into her mouth.

"I love you." She smiled as she kissed back up his neck, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips as she took his cock in her hand and pumped him, causing him to groan. She smiled as he stopped kissing her because he was completely distracted by her hand working him. She then moved on her knees and took him into her mouth and swirled her tongue around his tip and she massaged his balls.

"Fuck babe." He moaned as his hands went to her hair and pushed it to one side, so he could watch her mouth milk him. He watched as her head continued to bounce up and down as her tongue pressed along the bottom of his cock as she moved. "Lindsay stop, I'm gonna come."

"Ya like that baby?" she questioned, mocking him as she kissed back up his chest.

"You know I do." Danny laughed as he kissed her.

"Get up." Lindsay said as she stood next to the bed, admiring his body.

"What?" Danny questioned as he sat up, confused.

"I wanna get under the covers." She said as she took his hand and pulled him off the bed.

"Jesus baby, do you wanna have sex or just sleep?" he laughed as she pulled the covers down and laid in the middle of the bed, her head against the pillow.

"Both." Lindsay smiled innocently at him as he crawled on top of her, with a devilish smirk. "Pull the covers up."

"Why?" Danny questioned as he kissed her neck, taking her breast into his hands again.

"It's like we're in our own world, I like it." She said as he reached back and pulled the covers completely over their heads. "Thank you, baby."

"Anything for you, love." Danny said as he kissed her again, their tongues dueling for dominance as she reached between them to place him at her entrance. "Hold on, Linds."

"Why?" Lindsay groaned releasing him as he reached over into the nightstand and pulled out a condom. She laughed accidently, then masked it with a cough.

"What?" Danny questioned as he sat back on his knees taking the covers with him, sending a cold chill over her body.

"Nothing." She smiled as she took the condom from him and rolled it down his shaft, causing him to shiver and twitch.

"You know, I do know how to put a rubber on." Danny laughed as he threw the foil on the nightstand and laid on top of her, pulling the covers back over their heads.

This time she couldn't help but laugh, if he knew how to, then she wouldn't be with his child right now. Then again, the night they conceived neither of them were thinking, only feeling. She sighed and ran her hand through his hair as he looked down at her confused. He really did deserve to know. She was just scared of his reaction, she didn't want to be without him again.

"You'alright?" he questioned concerned as he placed himself at her warmth.

"Perfect." She smiled pulling him down to her by his dog tags and kissing him as she slid into her. She closed her eyes in pleasure and he continued to move inside her.

"You're so tight baby." Danny groaned as he dropped his forehead to her shoulder and picked up the speed of his thrusts.

"Harder Danny." She moaned, gripping his ass.

"Fuck Linds." Danny groaned as he took her breast into his mouth and rubbed her clit, knowing that would bring her over the edge.

"Danny." She moaned as she arched again and he muscles contracted around him as she came.

He licked his lips and smiled as she pulled him tight against her body, stilling him while she came down from her high. When she released him, he continued thrusting again, but with shorter, faster strokes.

"Come for me Dan." She whispered into his ear.

"God Lindsay." Danny moaned as he came, collapsing on top of her. Once he regained his strength he pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back. "Linds?"

"Yeah?" she mumbled already half asleep. He smiled and moved onto his side.

"I love you." He said and kissed her forehead before slipping out from under the covers to dispose of the condom.

"Danny?" she questioned as she curled back against him when he laid back down.

"Yeah?" he laughed

"I love you too." She smiled into his chest before gently kissing him and falling asleep.


End file.
